Lab Mice
by pocket-doctor
Summary: When he recreates a specific device used against him in his past, Tony needs something, or someone, to test it on. That someone is Steve. Steve/Tony : Rated M for strong sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing for Avengers and this specific pairing, and I've only seen The Avengers and Iron Man so my apologies in advance if the characters are slightly out. I do not own any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

* * *

The almost simple looking, unused invention sat on Tony's clustered desk, waiting to be tested. Unlike the old model, Stark focused intently and worked longer on making the improved paralysis device less hostile. It may have been several years since the incident with Stane, but the sonic weapon sitting idle in front of him brought back vivid memories of that near-fatal day. But that was the old model. Since before sunrise the previous day, he had shut himself away in the harsh white artificial lights of the laboratory, bringing up the almost ancient plans and recreating the somewhat banned device.

Less than eight hours of solid work time and Tony held the black, taser-like object in his tired hands, turning it over and imagining the use of it in combat. Of course, he'd need to test the effectiveness before launching himself into a fast paced mission with it in hand, or passing it over to Natasha or someone else to use. The device may not even work properly. It may be too powerful and completely disable someone's involuntary bodily functions. That wouldn't turn out so good. If the new invention was anything else, Tony would have been confident of success after running the prototype by a few lab tests; but this was different. The last time that a paralysis was used around him, he was crawling through his lab on the brink of death, not sure if he would live to see another sunrise.

Stark wandered briskly out of his lab and down the twisting corridors and staircases to the entrance of HQ. Instead of testing on any person, the engineer decided on acquiring mice. Being one of his least favorite methods of experimentation, he didn't have a fresh supply of cheese-eaters living under his workbench. Besides, he'd kept a couple of the furry critters during an exceptionally lonely period in his early adulthood, and he'd feel bad if he was physically hurting some distant cousin of Cheesecake. But what could go wrong with this? It was one of the few devices Tony had made for self defense _and_ for public distribution. No, it wasn't intended to be a weapon. It was virtually harmless; if it worked.

Steve Rogers walked slowly and awkwardly, still in his 'work' outfit, through the ground level of headquarters. He'd sustained a concentrated beating to one of his shins while out on a city-based mission. It wasn't too bad, but there was an exceptional amount of blood. It would bruise and hurt like hell in a few short hours. The Captain kept walking, glad to soon be slipping out of his suit and into a needed shower. He was even gladder to see Tony walking towards him; a friendly face after a solo mission was always a relief.

"Mr Stark," Steve greeted Tony as he approached, pulling the cowl from his head. "Heading off without the suit?"

"Just need to pick up some friends, then throw them in a cage and poke them with toothpicks for awhile," Tony replied bluntly. A mix of confusion and horror appeared on the Captain's face.

"Mice, Steve. I'm getting mice."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that."

"Don't worry, I sure wouldn't mind throwing you in a cage and poking you with something," the engineer winked back with a grin. Steve huffed impatiently, but then stopped walking and faced Tony directly.

"This is for testing your new invention, isn't it?" Rogers asked, sounding interested but suspicious.

"I wouldn't call it completely new, but yeah. How did you know about that? Been spying on me this morning, have you? Been watching me shower, too?"

"Pepper told me well, everyone about how you're finally making something for a more widespread use. And about your previous backfire with the para- the paraly- paraliz- para-"

"Paralysis."

"That. Why'd you bring it back? I thought it was banned. Illegal, even. Wouldn't want Fury-"

"Don't worry, tiger, I got this. It's not as..." Stark winced at the memory, "...painful as the old one."

Steve lowered his eyes, a little drop of a guilt running down his spine. It was no doubt a sensitive topic. But before Rogers could duck away and get back to his room, Tony grabbed his shoulder, a puppy-dog look appearing on his face. The Captain wasn't ready for what the engineer suggested. He was slightly taken back when he said yes.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"For the tenth time, yes. And in case something goes wrong, the safety word is 'sex god'. Now you just lie there and look sexy. Simple enough?"

Tony taped the second node to the Captain's chest as he nodded and rolled his eyes. The monitor quickly responded, numbers appearing above the heartbeat sensor, counting Steve's breathing rate. In the lab he felt safe, confident even, that the shirtless soldier lying on the flat metal desk would come out of this with all his limbs intact and functional.

However, when Stark clipped open the sonic device's case and realized exactly what he was doing, his confidence haltered. He tried hard to wipe away the fear. It was safe, it definitely was. It had to be. He'd figured it all out, calibrating it perfectly. But still his mind wandered and he saw the soldier lying rigid and in pain, his eyes red and his skin gray and feeling as close to death as Tony had under the assault of Stane. Rogers probably felt safer than the experiment conductor did; after all, ignorance is bliss. If something terrible were to happen to the Captain, Tony wouldn't move on. He stayed clear of that thought, focusing instead on the test.

The billionaire looked down at Steve lying in wait.

"I really wonder how the monitors pick up your heartbeat under so much muscle," Tony teased, shamelessly flirting as always. Steve was far more than use to it by now, but the remark didn't hide the obvious nervousness in the other man's voice.

The Captain caught the eye contact of Tony and held it. "Listen, I'm more than happy to help you, even if it is the stupidest thing I've ever done. I know this is risky. If you want to do this some other time, I can-"

"Nervous? You think I'm nervous with testing my own equipment? I add all sorts of things to the Iron Man suit, no idea if they'll work or not." He rechecked the medical and scientific equipment connections and turned on the ominous device. "Besides, this is in a lab. My lab, in fact. With me. Safest place on Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve looked straight ahead as Stark held the sonic device's barrel directly in front of his face. There was an unmistakable twitch of fear in Tony's stern expression when he fired. An agonizing pain split the back of Steve's neck. The Captain yelled out, screwing his eyes shut just as the pain disappeared. He tried to lift his hand and touch the spot where a spear of fire stabbed through his skin, but he couldn't move. Obviously. Opening his eyes again, he saw Tony watching him intently with his best researcher face on.

_Pulse normal, breath slowing. Everything seems fine. _Tony chewed the end of his finger nails as he watched the monitors, then Steve, then the monitors again. After a minute, he felt a tide of relief. It was working as planned, and the Captain could still talk. The paralysis began at the base of the neck, clearly the cause of sudden pain above Steve's shoulder blades. Hopefully he'd forgive him. Did sound kind of intense though. The test subject kept asking how he was going, if it was working, how long he had left, if this part should feel right. Tony was happy to report only positively.

The knot of fear disappeared from the engineer's chest and he could observe in peace. Steve looked physically normal; his skin was fine, there wasn't any pain like last time, the paralysis only occurred from his neck down so he could talk, his limbs didn't appear to be losing circulation, and the taut muscles along his torso were rising slowly with each breath. It suddenly dawned on Tony just how vulnerable Steve was. He could reach out and touch him. Run his fingers down his chest. Slide his hand over his thigh and under his- no, God, what was he thinking? He snapped out of it, swallowing nervously when he saw Steve's eyes on him. There was something utterly alluring about Steve Rogers, a super soldier who could easily break his wrist in a second, unable to move. Unable to push Tony away.

The Captain stared up at the blank white ceiling. There was a strange mix of tranquility and fear with not being able to move. He'd been paralyzed once or twice before on SHIELD missions, but not in the same way. After the sudden unbearable strike of pain, it was more than fine. And his injured leg stopped throbbing. The faint beeping of the monitor out of sight reassured him that everything was going as planned. His eyes followed Tony as he watched him closely, pacing between the side of his still body and the monitor screen. Steve felt safer knowing that someone he trusted was conducting the test and making sure he was okay. Of course, Tony would be more concerned with actually experimenting the paralysis device, but Rogers knew the engineer was watching for any sign of trouble on the Captain's behalf.

Tony was running his eyes up and down Steve when he heard the monitor grow louder. Turning to the screen, he noticed the heart rate was normal, but Steve's breathing was becoming inconsistent. Reassuring himself that it was just the paralysis wearing off, he looked back down at the Captain. He was wrong. Steve's mouth was open, his neck straining to move. Short gasps escaped from his throat. If his chest could move, it would be heaving.

But he wasn't the only one panicking; Stark reached for the waiting paralysis device, quickly switching to the setting that should revert the temporary damage to the spinal cord. He didn't hesitate and fired it in front of Steve's quickly reddening face. All he did was lurch his head up and cry out in agony with what minimal breath he had left.

The Captain was panicking. Nothing else. He'd had non-stop troubles with his respiratory system when he was younger, but never like this. He knew Tony would have a plan. He couldn't breathe. And as much as he told the muscles in his arms to move, they wouldn't budge. Stark had fired the paralysis device at him again. Nails of ice had driven into his neck. A wave of chilling pins and needles ran painfully down his entire body. He still couldn't move. And he still couldn't breathe.

Stark tried to calm down and think. He had thrown together a mental plan beforehand if something like this happened. But his mind was failing on him. Rogers was regaining control of his limbs but not his lungs. A sudden thought flashed into Tony's mind, but he quickly dismissed it. But seeing Steve helpless under Tony's own selfish needs brought it back. The engineer drew and held his breath, then pinched the Captain's nose and planted his open mouth firmly down on the other man's.

Steve gasped, filling his lungs with much needed air when Tony withdrew. His legs shot to life and he sat up, his arms clutching his stomach as he hyperventilated. Tony sighed in relief, his hands shaking from the fear. Steve tore the sensors from his chest and the frantic beeping of the monitor cut out. A pain shot through his shin, his lungs, his neck, his spine, and he fell back again, lying and panting on his back.

"I'm- I guess-" Tony tried to place his words, "that didn't go as smoothly as anticipated. I mean, of course that was meant to happen. Just finding variables."

Steve cracked a crooked smile, his breathing quickly coming back to normal. After being on the edge of passing out, the Captain sure recovered quickly. Tony truly admired the man's stamina. Sure, he himself was physically fit, but compared to Captain America? Fuck, that guy was a superhero for a reason. _How long could he last in_- _no, stop thinking like that_. Even for him, going after Captain America would be wrong. He'd teased and poked at the other man countless times, but none of it was serious. And even if he wanted to change his motives and really act on the advances, now was not the time. Just moments earlier, Steve was dying because of him. And then he was improvising, and pressing their mouths together, and imagining those lips pressed to his-

"Mr Stark?" Steve's voice cut Tony out of his daydream. Making eye contact with the Captain was near impossible.

Steve continued. "Maybe that didn't go incredibly smooth. But you also, from what I can tell, just saved my life. Again. And don't say any of this was your fault, either, because I agreed on it. I'll take responsibility."

Tony was slightly taken back with how sympathetic the Captain was being. He had enough reason to be fuming, yelling insults at Tony and how reckless he was, and storming out of the lab and ignoring him for the rest of the week. The engineer had no idea what to say back; he wasn't even sure if his voice would work from how captivated he was. Instead of replying sincerely, or snapping back with a sarcastic comment, he threw the sonic device into the case and walked quickly out of the lab without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive feedback guys, it is super appreciated. I promise to finish this, and I have actually written further ahead so don't you worry about abandonment. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

* * *

After a long time spent trying to figure out exactly what to say, Steve finally decided to confront Stark. Initially, he wasn't sure if Tony needed his space, or if he should try and make sure everything was alright. He settled on the latter one. There was no indication of him leaving HQ at all. After leaving the lab in confusion, Tony hadn't returned there. He assumed that Tony would be in his personal room, but when he walked down the long hallway to the closed door and knocked slowly, calling out to him, there was no response. No, he was definitely in his room, probably far from talking. But Steve needed to let Tony know he was fine.

He considered opening the door for the Captain, and not come off as sulking. Unfortunately, Tony couldn't face the other man. Firstly, he felt shameful for the same images appearing in his head - of Steve squirming in his own twisted bed sheets, moaning Tony's name. And secondly, if he caught him alone in a private place, he might try to act on his sick fantasies. Instead of pulling the door open and confronting the predicament face-to-face, he lingered a few meters away.

"This isn't really a good time," he yelled out, waiting for a response.

"Mr Stark, I know this parad- paraly- palara- new device - means a lot more to you than seems obvious, but it's not like you to be so torn up over a minor failure like this," Tony heard Steve call out from behind the locked door. "I know you're not designing this thing to be dangerous, and if you were, I would be kicking this door down. And I just want you to know that if you feel responsible for me being in danger, don't be."

The engineer was glad that the Captain thought he was hiding due to the earlier, deadly situation. At least he was completely oblivious to the true reason. Steve continued: "If you need any more assistance with testing, I'll be close behind you the whole way."

Damnit. Word choice, Captain.

"I really don't mind you doing it with me, as long as it's not as messy as last time."

Tony's mind was turning down the wrong path again, with the Captain's words driving the imagery on - Steve's bare torso flecked with dirt and dried blood after a rugged mission, his hair strewn with sweat...

"You cover it up well, I have to hand that to you, but I know you don't want to hurt me or anyone else here."

That really didn't help. He could just see the soldier's knees digging into the mattress either side of his waist, hips slowly riding back and forth, eyes lightly shut with the billionaire sitting up and tenderly kissing his exposed neck. Tony unconsciously ran a palm between his legs. Was Steve really saying all that behind the door, or was Tony's perverted mind just tweaking it?

"If it is something you need to deal with yourself, I'll just leave you alone. I really don't mind giving you what you need, but if I'm hitting you too deep, just let me know and I won't make it hard on you."

That was enough. Tony leaned back against the wall next to the door, the voice behind it urging him on. The twist down in the pit of his stomach only grew stronger. Ignoring it was useless. Damnit, he just wanted the Captain to kick down the door, tear of the denim pants that Tony himself was already undoing, then throw him down against the bed and fuck him mercilessly. Even if Tony needed to make some mind-control device, he would do it. For now, all he could do was make it happen behind his eyelids. Steve's footsteps echoed down the hall as Tony bit his lip and relieved himself, his back against the wall and muttering the Captain's name as he spilled onto his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve knew something strange was going on with Tony. The billionaire, when not cooped up in the lab, spent his time finding willing females, supermodels and Avengers employees, and welcoming them back to his personal residence to fornicate with. Pepper refused to comment. And all the while he and Tony never had a conversation that wasn't directly linked to the team or a mission.

Tony couldn't stand it. No matter how many women he brought back to his bed, kitchen counter, jacuzzi, foosball table - he couldn't stop thinking about Steve taking their place. He gave up when, during an encounter with a woman with short blonde hair, he went harder when imagining the super soldier receiving instead.

The same table where Steve lay was too cold and hard for Tony. He hadn't even cared to set up the experiment conventionally and monitor his heart rate and breathing. Instead, he lay down on one of his lab's sofas, away from the computer screens and machines. The only thing he had with him was the sonic device and a stopwatch. He knew how incredibly stupid it was, testing it out on himself, but when had he _ever_ been safe with his new inventions? And he'd redesigned the paralysis, so it should be safe enough. Maybe a few pulled muscles and a lung collapse, but he would survive. Shifting himself on the stained white couch and relaxing as much as his mind would let him, he started the stopwatch, placed it on his stomach, then stretched out one arm and looked down the gun's barrel.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the corridor, the Captain ran a few lines through his head. Whatever the problem was with Tony, he would find out. Should he become aggressive and order an answer out of him, or appeal to his emotions and show sympathy and reassurance? He would find out when he got to the lab itself. Reaching the secure metal door at the bottom of the stairwell, Steve opened the unlocked door. Tony was lying on one of the sofas at his end of the lab, eyes shut, appearing to be so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the Captain entering. But as Rogers walked closer, his stomach dropped. The paralysis device was on the floor, under the deathly still man's arm which hung loosely over the side.

"It's fine, Captain," Tony said in a quiet voice as Steve bolted to the sofa, dropping to his knees. Checking his neck for a pulse, he found one.

"Now tell me, why would you check for my pulse when clearly I am alive?" Stark's expression flashed to cockiness and Steve almost slapped him.

"What the heck are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I know what I'm doing, I fixed it. It's already been four minutes. It'll work this time, I promise. Also, did you manage to poop the other day after you did this? I felt this strange tingling sensation in my anus and I really hope-"

"Damnit Tony, what if something goes wrong? What can you expect me to do?"

"You can do anything you want, Captain. I can't stop you. But there are some bruises on my thigh, so be gentle. Otherwise knock yourself out."

Steve paced beside the sofa, watching Tony nervously. One part of him wanted to bolt out of the lab and run for help, but another part was telling him to stay in case the other man needed him. And the second one was winning. In his head he was counting down the seconds. It took nearly 12 minutes for himself to have the breathing complications, and Tony was nearing the 8 minute mark.

A few more minutes and maybe he'd relax. But not until he was sure Tony hadn't thrown himself into a deadly situation. In his panicked state he was still completely unaware of what the billionaire on the couch was thinking: it was a mix of fear, anxiety, desperation, want, and anticipation. Of course he didn't want to die in his lab without a strong cause. Although, he wouldn't mind having a small respiratory failure. It would be a legitimate excuse to feel Steve's lips on his own.

The Captain glanced down to the flashing numbers on the stop watch resting on Tony's stomach. Eleven minutes had past. Kneeling next to, Steve's eyes were wide with dread. Any second and his friend could be dying, struggling for breath and calling out for help and Steve wouldn't know what to do. He'd never done what Tony did before with his mouth; he didn't want to mess it up and worsen the situation.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he finally asked.

"I almost killed you. And I can't test it on mice, it wouldn't have the same effect. You said you would be completely behind me."

"Not for you to use it on yourself. You don't need to risk your life for an invention, Tony. Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because it's something Iron Man would want to finish."

As the timer ticked over the thirteen minute mark, Tony twitched his hand. The Captain jumped up, throwing the timer away and put his arm under Tony's shoulders. Slowly and with Steve's help, he sat up, legs completely asleep.

"Cap," Tony addressed the man sitting next to him on the sofa. "The tingling sensation is gone."

Steve threw his head back onto the sofa, breathing deeply. With his hands pressed behind his head he laughed. A real, I-can't-believe-we-got-out-of-this kind of laugh. Then he turned and faced the engineer, shaking his head with a smile.

"Don't you ever do that again, Mr Stark."

"It's a shame, though. I was kind of looking forward to you giving me mouth-to-mouth."

Tony was completely serious, but Steve just rolled his eyes again and sighed. He was tempted to grab the Captain's waist and pull him into a well-awaited make-out session, but somehow he thought that wouldn't end well. Instead of being incredibly hands-on about making close contact, he thought of a genius and stealthy plan. His legs were still kind of tingly after being paralyzed. If his acting skills were at least mediocre, he could easily stand and pretend to have trouble walking and Steve, the good citizen that he is, would no doubt pull him in for support.

The plan worked flawlessly and the Captain immediately jumped up, throwing an arm around Tony's middle and holding his 'limp' body close. Tony draped his arm over his shoulder, digging his fingers in a little harder than necessary, getting a feel for the muscle under his shirt. The contact however only lasted a few moments before he was sitting on his workbench. Before he was able to sarcastically thank him, Steve was pulling him back into an embrace. Not a physically supporting kind of hold, but a genuine hug.

"Don't ever do something so reckless again," Steve muttered over Tony's back. Without skipping a beat, the billionaire held tighter, enjoying every second of the mutual embrace. The Captain's arms were strong and firm around his chest and, god, it was bliss. He could already see himself pushing Steve up against the lab wall, his arms tight around his shoulders and his chest flushed against his own.

Back in reality, Tony realized with displeasure that Steve was already pulling away, leaving a single hand on his shoulder in his place. And he was happy. Beaming from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about, Captain? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony asked suggestively.

"I just-" Steve looked over at the paralysis device still cluttered on the ground, "it works. You actually got it right."

"Of course I got it right, I am a genius and master engineer," he arrogantly said back.

"I'm not saying you aren't. The company's gonna love it. And I'm sure Iron Man is proud of you, Tony Stark, and I am too."

Tony did feel a sense of accomplishment. It wasn't even that hard, remaking the sonic device to be virtually harmless. And it could be used as a humane alternative to other painful self-defense equipment out there. What really made it worth it, though, was seeing Steve understand the potential for the new creation. It wasn't just some weapon to destroy their enemies; the Captain wouldn't be so enthusiastic about that. Tony was about to hop down and write up the experiment results. What he wasn't ready for was when Steve ducked his head down, pressing his lips lightly against Tony's. After a few seconds of lingering, Tony kissed back, only to be pressing against the air as Steve abruptly pulled back and walked to the door. Stark was left on his bench, unsure whether to follow or sit in jubilation.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain America stood at the abandoned crossroads, the thick fog surrounding him and Iron Man. It was impossible for him to see in the already pitch-black of the night. The heat sensors in the suit may have helped the second SHIELD agent see what was happening, but he could only communicate so much to the Captain.

"Just stay behind me. I'm not picking up any life signs close-by, but there's something approaching from the north."

He didn't need the warning to know something bad was coming. A distant, spine-tingling growl was growing louder. Using his shield would be useless in the zero visibility. So he did what Iron Man said, and stood crouched in defense behind the red suit of armor.

"Are you sure it will work? What if it's not actually alive?"

"Heartbeat sensor. If you just stay where you are, I can hit it before we're sent flying across the River Styx."

The super soldier didn't need to understand the reference to know what was about to come. He stayed still. The noise was getting closer and closer. He wasn't scared, not at all. Trust in the Iron Man was all he needed.

"Don't you dare fail on me now," the man in the metal suit muttered. With both hands pointing to the north, he was ready. Even if the newly installed device had no effect on whatever-the-hell this thing was, he could fry the thing's brains out.

The creature cut through the fog but Iron Man held his position. Just a bit closer. The massive humanoid's eyes were hollow, it's cracked gray skin a blur as it ran on all fours to the two SHIELD operatives, a high-pitched wail escaping from it's fanged mouth.

"Might wanna use it now, sir," Rogers shouted from behind.

"Hold on to your pennies, Captain."

He fired. The ghoulish creature stuttered a few feet in front of them, skidding and tumbling as it's limbs failed. Iron Man jumped to the side, pulling the Captain harshly with him as the thing crashed into the road where they were standing moments before.

"Well thank God for that," Captain America sighed in relief. "Are there any more of them?"

"I'm not picking up any more life signs in the area, except your sweet ass," he said, walking cautiously over to the fallen creature on the ground and kicking it. It snarled up at him, completely paralyzed and unable to fight back. "I can see why the town was so terrified of it, though. Looks like it's crawled over here from Silent Hill."

* * *

Just a quick note: Again, thanks for all the super lovely awesome brilliant reviews and all the notifications, it's fantastic. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but don't worry, the next one is longer. And it has less clothes. Yeeeeeeaaaaaah buddy. Stay sexy, readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Coulson gladly accepted the offer of mass-producing the simple sonic paralysis device. It was decided that the inventions would be sent off to national police services and the military. Stark left the debriefing with a sense of pride. He wouldn't have felt so accomplished, weren't it for the Captain physically expressing his enthusiasm a few days earlier in the lab. And fuck, that felt good. He could easily find an excuse to get close to Steve, but having mutual intimacy? The temptation to pay him a visit that night was almost irresistible. _Next time we're alone_, Tony thought, _he won't want to pull away so quickly._

Steve Rogers downed his third drink and threw it down on the coffee table with a thunk. He'd never been to Tony's estate before. Sometimes he even wondered if Stark actually lived somewhere other than HQ, or just slept in his personal room a floor above his lab. Natasha, Clint, Bruce and himself had been invited around to his place for celebratory drinks in the later afternoon. The other three didn't fully understand why a small invention was worth celebrating over, but they came along anyway.

"And I was just standing there and Tony was facing this thing with the para-paralapsysis and then it just-" Steve pinched between his eyes, cackling as his intoxication made the memory even funnier, "completely froze and face-planted the ground."

Tony walked majestically over from the bar, past the pool table, suddenly pausing and half-falling forwards dramatically. Steve's laughter threw him back against the couch and the others joined in. Stark stumbled forwards, crashing into the couch right next to Steve and rolling over awkwardly, the Captain trying to sit upright as he almost tipped over on top of him.

Clint promptly declared his need to excrete, spilling alcohol over himself as he jumped up from the other couch. Twice he failed, falling back and adding to the amount of beer staining his shirt. Natasha threw down her pool cue, walking over to help him up.

"No I will not _go_ home, I will _fly_ home! I am a majestic hawk!" the heavily drunk assassin yelled and waved his arms as Natasha supported him to the stairwell.

"I think it was about time he left anyway. Man doesn't truly understand moderation," Doctor Banner called out as the female assassin blurted out apologies from down the stairs.

"I dunno, Bruce - a few more drinks and I would have been hitting on you too," Tony winked from the sofa. Bruce mimed stabbing the billionaire with his cue, then excused himself to use the loo.

"I'm surprised Barton wasn't hitting on you in his state," Tony turned to Steve and eyed him down, "although I don't need to be drunk for that."

Steve stared back anxiously, not sure if Tony was being serious or just himself. "I need some air, stay here if you want," he managed to respond.

The Captain leaped up from the sofa, succeeding the second time, and stepped out onto the vast balcony. Tony quickly followed, leaning back on the glass railing and facing away from the golden sunset.

"The view is freaking amazing," Steve said with admiration.

"Eh, I see that all the time," he shrugged, facing the Captain who appeared lost in the salmon sky. "Besides, it doesn't look even half as amazing as you."

Rogers ignored him, confirming Tony's observation. "I seriously don't know why it's taken you so damn long to invite me over."

"Neither do I," Stark edged closer to Steve, who was obviously talking about the geographical location, "but I'm glad you're here. With me. Alone." He scooted closer until no space remained between them. Tony stepped around until he was directly behind Steve, then held his shoulder and slowly him around until the Captain was forced to face him.

"Bruce will be back in a second," Steve murmured as Tony ran a finger down his jawline.

"I don't care," he whispered back, then narrowed the space between them and lightly kissed his neck, gripping the rail either side of Steve when he heard the soldier's breath hitch. Steve's hands grabbed the billionaire's waist and he pulled him in, Tony taking it as an invitation to move up and claim his mouth. The soldier didn't hesitate and parted his lips, letting the engineer delve in with his tongue.

"Tony do you mind if I-" Bruce froze at the archway, taking a few seconds to realize what was going on. He quickly stepped back inside.

The experience was new to Steve; having another man touch him tenderly then kiss his neck. Was this stuff even legal? But he wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed seeing Tony so gratified. Even if he was being treated as another one of his play-things, he liked it. A lot. Liked his tongue in his mouth, chest pressed against him, one hand dropping down to squeeze his ass. Yeah, he really liked that. The other hand reached up behind him, tugging on his hair and pulling his head back roughly. Tony tasted him under the jaw, feeling the slightest scratch of stubble against his lips. A long groan came out of his throat, the billionaire's fingers still pulling at his hair, his torso still pushing him forcefully against the glass railing.

Tony let go of the Captain's hair and unfastened the top button of said man's shirt. "Need to get you out of these clothes," he growled, "want to touch you."

Steve sighed at how fucking good that sounded, but snapped up and held the other man's wrist. "We're outside. Someone will see us."

"Look around, Captain," Tony said, his mouth inches away from Steve's. "We're secluded. I just want to suck you off."

Steve cocked an eyebrow, but couldn't help feeling the twist in his stomach when he imagined Tony - genius, reckless, heroic, attractive Tony - with his face shoved between his thighs. That's what he wanted.

"Please," Steve's voice was desperate, his breath heavy. Tony would fly half way around the world if it meant fulfilling one of his sexual fantasies about the guy.

Thankfully, there was no sign of Bruce. They really were alone. Tony smirked at the Captain, running his thumb over the corner of his mouth. The guy was two drops away from being piss drunk. There was no chance of sober Steve looking at him like _that_, then pulling him close in and flicking his tongue under the billionaire's ear.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long," Tony murmured, hurrying to undo the rest of the Captain's shirt. "I've wanted you, Cap." He nipped at his jaw. "To touch you," he breathed over his neck, "taste you." His mouth trailed down his sternum. "I want you to beg for more," his tongue flicked over his chest and down the light trail of hair leading down under his belt. "Scream as I fuck you."

Grabbing the handrail behind him, Steve bent his head and ground his teeth, waiting for Tony to make the next move. Whatever that was. There wasn't complete certainty on the Captain's behalf, although he could easily imagine what would happen next. And he was achingly eager to find out.

Tony's hand dropped below Steve's belt, not bothering to unfasten the irritating restriction. Watching the soldier's expression, he could easily see nervousness mixed with arousal. Obviously the man hadn't been touched like that before. Then an idea struck the genius. If he could delay this for just a few minutes, the Captain would be even more willing. Particularly if it were in a more traditional setting.

Pointing Steve in the direction of his favorite bedroom, the billionaire dashed to his workshop. He wouldn't miss the chance of having a naked Steve Rogers lying on his bed waiting for him, and he certainly wouldn't want to get halfway through then encounter a slight problem. Scanning through his disorganized shelf of gear, he found one jar of Vaseline. Damnit, he thought while reading the warning label. Burning the Captain internally certainly wouldn't have him crawling back for more.

Abandoning the workshop, he ran to the master kitchen. A minute of scrambling and he finally located the oils in the pantry. Snickering to himself, he grabbed the half-empty bottle of extra virgin olive oil and made his way back to the bedroom. But before he could get anywhere with the man waiting on his sheets, he felt a buzzing in his back pocket. Fuck, who could that be? Grabbing his phone out, he recognized the unmistakable line of digits as a SHIELD number.

Rogers waited on the end of Stark's king sized bed in the dark. After a minute of mentally preparing himself, he was ready for Tony, no matter what he wanted out of him. As every second ticked by, his eagerness only grew. If he had to wait any longer, he'd need to go on without the other man. It didn't sound as fun. When he heard the voice of Tony at the intercom hurriedly explaining that he'd been required to leave on a SHIELD emergency and couldn't come back to the bedroom, he twisted back into the sheets and moaned Tony's name as he beat himself off to hardly innocent thoughts.

Rinsing himself off in the billionaire's slightly too-modern shower, Steve was hit by a sudden wave of drowsiness. He just really needed to sleep. That sounded pretty great. Sleep. Couldn't go all the way back to base. Just wanted to sleep. Shut off for a bit. He buried himself into Tony's bed again, this time slipping into heavy unconsciousness within a minute.

* * *

**Note: I am now aware that Steve Rogers cannot get drunk due to the serum, but I will leave it as it is (partly because I have finished this story and don't wish to change anything, and also because it's a plot element). I was only going from what I saw in the Avengers, so I apologise for going against character.**


	7. Chapter 7

Just a heads up, this chapter is rated very, very, M. You have been warned. Ehehehe.

* * *

It was early morning by the time Tony knocked the head off a rogue, pain in the ass, freaky-lookin' organic android lurking in a cistern. Instead of flying straight back to his estate, the superhero took the robotic parts back to his lab at HQ. He'd given up on getting back to Steve when he picked up unwelcoming signs underground during the SHIELD mission. When he wanted to delay getting laid, he didn't expect it to be eleven long hours before touching down in the real world.

Dropping into his lab and throwing the android components into a chest, Tony tried to pinpoint Steve.

"Jarvis, is there any sign of Mr Rogers still at my house?" he called out to the computer system.

"Yes sir," the male voice echoed around his artificially lit room, "but I wouldn't recommend going to him at the moment."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because he's asleep, sir."

"Ah." Tony ran a few possible scenarios over in his head. He could fly over and 'wake up' the Captain, but if his previous night's willingness was solely driven by the man's drinking, then Steve would probably wake up and plant a fist to the engineer's jaw. Or, he could wait for him to get up, then coax him out of an inevitable hangover and take a tender, slower approach. Tossing the robot parts out of the chest and onto a lab table, he decided on waiting for Steve to get back to HQ, then fulfill his fantasy in Tony's room at base. That sounded do-able.

After accidentally indulging in a three hour nap then devouring one American style cheeseburger per request of Jarvis (something about needing to eat to live), Tony decided he should make his next move. He'd disassembled the android, humanoid, thing, and handed a memory unit to another SHIELD worker to check over it for him. Normally he'd investigate a little further, flying to the manufacturer's location and confronting those responsible and why they'd sent a tunneling, four armed humanoid robot into a North Carolina sewer, but he had more important things on his to-do list. Number one was Steve.

Expecting to find one Steve Rogers in Captain America's personal room, Tony slowly knocked at the locked door with the silver, five-pointed star nailed to the wood. After a few moments of no reply, he noticed a white slip of paper tucked under the door frame. Curious, Tony opened the note. Hastily sprawled in cursive was a note addressed to the billionaire. It was simple: _Mr Stark - if you're looking for me, I'm in your room_. Well that was better than expected.

Tony nearly ran to his room, being driven faster by the mental image of a semi-naked Captain waiting on his bed. Waiting to pick up where they'd left off. The man hadn't even bothered to change out of his hoodie and cargo shorts. He ran his hand through his dark hair as he half-jogged down the bare hall to his unlocked door. There was no time to be concerned as to how Steve actually managed to get into the locked room. There would be a time for questions _after_ they'd fucked each other to Hell and back again.

Slowly, he opened the door. The room was mostly dark; the only lighting came from one floor lamp across the room. He could, however, see a distinctive humanoid shape sitting upon his king sized bed.

"Captain?" Tony asked for confirmation, just in case Clint had stumbled upon the note, developed an instantaneous pang of jealousy, stealthily launched a surprise attack on the Captain in the darkness of Tony's room, hogtied him, thrown him out of the window onto a waiting evil terrorist organization van cleverly disguised as a pizza delivery truck, then poured some kind of sexy chemical into the air vents and waited for the billionaire to come and drill him into the dark navy sheets instead of that overly-patriotic vintage underwear model.

"Mr Stark," came Steve's reply. Tony shut and locked the door behind him, turning back around at the click of his beside table lamp turning on. A plan of attack quickly formed in his head, but his brain turned to porridge at the sight of the Captain kneeling on his neatly made bed, legs spread excessively wide and trousers threatening to split down the middle.

"You're looking rather eager," Tony cocked an eyebrow at the other man's alluring position.

"Get on the bed, Tony," Steve's voice sounded irrefutably demanding. Stark was really liking this side of the Captain. A lot. Maybe he'd pull out some handcuffs and chain him to the bed. Already feeling it, Tony walked forwards.

As he placed his knees on the mattress, Steve's arm bolted up and an ice-cold pain split the back of Tony's neck. Suddenly, his legs gave way and he fell onto his side.

"I would really like to know why you did that," the paralyzed engineer said to Steve as he pushed Tony onto his back. Looking down at the legitimately confused man, the Captain reconsidered the accusation he was about to make. No, he thought, this needs to be settled. He did kind of want to kiss him again, but he knew that would be entirely inappropriate in their current scenario.

Effortlessly, Tony was lifted and placed onto the ground, his back against the foot of the bed. Steve stood in front of him, a small box in his hand. A painful spear of realization struck Tony when he saw what the object was. Fuck. Damnit. How did he find that? Shit. He could only assume the Captain had jumped to an obvious conclusion. No, damnit, he's wrong.

"You know what this is?" Steve asked accusingly, tossing the small box into Tony's lap.

"Cap, listen, this isn't what you-"

"Oh it isn't, is it? This actually explains a few things. About last night. You just want everyone around you to do what you want, don't you? You're only ever in it for yourself. Do you even understand that others might not want exactly what you want?"

"Please, Steve, let me explain-"

"No - you let me explain, Mr Stark. I woke up this morning in your bed and then I remembered what happened last night. Between us. I was a little confused as to why I would even let you lay your hands on me like that. You know, maybe it was the drinking. But that never really had a strong effect on me. Maybe there was something else in the alcohol," Steve pointed at the open box of powdery white tablets. "Next time you want to put something in my drink, don't leave it in the same room where you want to have your way with me."

Tony was swearing under his breath. It would take one silver tongue to talk his way out of this accusation.

"Steve, you need to listen to me," he held the stern stare of the Captain. "I can promise you, the only thing you had in your system last night was a few drinks. That's it."

Steve stared back at him, his brow remaining furrowed.

The paralyzed man sighed. Would Steve ever actually believe the truth? Maybe if he put on his puppy dog eyes and acted completely sincere. It was worth a shot. "I had these because I wanted to be alone with you. I only used one, and that was on Clint. I knew that if he was pissed out of his mind, Natasha would take him away. I just waited for Bruce to get distracted. I didn't put anything in your drinks, I swear."

Steve was slightly taken back by the truthfulness in Tony's voice when he tried to explain. He had enough proof to convince himself that Tony was a god damn liar, just trying to manipulate those around him to fulfill his sick fantasies, so why was he questioning himself?

Tony could see a slight flicker of uncertainty appear. If he just poked a little bit harder, maybe then Steve would realize that he was telling the truth.

"Tell me, Cap, when we were on the verandah, did anything feel real to you?"

"Well it felt real at the time, yeah, but that wasn't me."

"Alright. Then a few days ago when we were in my lab, why did you kiss me?"

That worked. Steve was definitely reconsidering his accusation. He turned and avoided Tony's eyes, shuffling his feet and sighing.

"If I'm not mistaken, last night I had my mouth pressed to your chest and for all I could tell, you seemed to be enjoying it. Hm, let's have another look at the 'Intimacy between Tony and Steve' list: you shoved your tongue in my mouth, I undressed you, you waited for me in my own bedroom, you slept in my bed, and I don't need to repeat what Jarvis told me you were doing in there when I left."

A tsunami of red flooded up Steve's neck and over his cheeks. Yeah, okay sure. He was attracted to Tony. Really, really attracted to Tony. There wasn't any feeling of wrongness when they touched or when he tasted him. And he definitely wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Maybe I should just leave," the Captain murmured and turned to the door.  
"Steve," Tony unintentionally raised his voice, "If you think what we did was wrong for whatever reason, it wasn't. I'm fine with it, and if you are too, why don't-"

Tony's sentence was cut short by the soldier suddenly kneeling on top of him, delving his tongue into the other man's mouth.

The paralysis was still in effect. He could only lie motionless, muttering encouragement between biting kisses as his sweatshirt was unzipped. Tony was thanking whatever God was listening when the Captain trailed nips down his neck, around the arc reactor and down his torso. It wasn't rushed and needy, but slower; he was savoring each sweet second of warm mouth-to-skin contact.

Seconds before Steve found his tongue slipping under the belt, he noticed Tony's arm move slightly below him. _Finally, _hethought. Everyone was aware of Stark's award-worthy experience in this field and Steve was quite happy to hand over his short-lived dominant role. Tony pulled the soldier up into another kiss, their tongues sliding together. Steve found the billionaire's free hand and laced their fingers, groaning teasingly when he guided their hands between his own legs.

The Captain hesitantly pulled his fingers away to slip down his own restricting trousers. _Well, the plan worked to an extent_, Tony reminded himself. Steve _was_ waiting for him in his bedroom and clothes _were_ being removed. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same bend-over-at-let-me-fuck-you mood that the previous night's antics were leading to - that was, before SHIELD unfortunately cock-blocked him.

Steve stood and kicked out of his pants completely, pulling his t-shirt over his broad shoulders. Helping Tony stand, he felt the cold metal chest plate press against his own skin as the engineer attacked his neck with his mouth. Tony spun them around, throwing Steve backwards onto the bed with his legs dangling over the edge, spreading out in a wide V shape. He propped himself up on his elbows, bright red and breathing deeply.

He stood over the Captain, noticing the obvious sign of incredible arousal between his legs. Tony really couldn't believe that Steve was giving him such full access. The guy would probably let him do anything. But seeing him waiting; face flushed, hair ruffled, palming himself through his seriously-about-to-split briefs, Tony remembered how inexperienced the man was. As much as he'd like to tie the virgin Captain to the bed and pull his hair hard, biting and fucking him until sunrise, a tender approach would be more suitable.

He dropped down between Steve's legs and slid his briefs over his knees. His eyes widened. Glancing up, Steve's head was tilted back, waiting for him to proceed. It had been a while since he'd given another guy head. But even Tony wasn't as - gifted - as Steve.

The Captain tried hard to not thrust up into Tony's mouth. He could feel the engineer's wet tongue circle over the head, making him bite his lip in sudden pleasure to the new and overly enjoyable physical feeling. His back arched, swearing under his breath at the distinctive feeling of Tony lowering his head further. There was still a pang of naivety in Steve's gut. He'd never had sex with a man; although, he was eager to find out exactly what that meant. And if having Tony hollow his cheeks and go down on him was just the lead up to it, fuck, he wanted to do it now. But if the other man kept doing this act, he wouldn't hold out much longer.

To Steve's relief, the other man pulled away. The soldier lay back, eyes following Tony closely as he fumbled around under the bed, throwing a small tube of liquid up onto the mattress.

"Roll over," Tony whispered as he clambered back onto the already twisting sheets, unbuckling his own belt and tugging his stained jeans off in the process. Steve did as he asked, flipping onto his stomach and pulling himself up to top of the bed. He felt the other man climb on top of him, kissing tenderly around his neck, fingers trailing down his back.

At the sound of Tony reaching over to grab the bottle, Steve felt a jolt of nervousness hit him in the torso. He was mentally ready, but what about physically? Had the billionaire ever been with another man before? What if he took it too fast?

"Just relax, Captain," Tony said, noticing how tense Steve's muscles were under his touch. But a prickling of nervousness inevitably crept up the soldier's spine when Tony's calloused fingertips found their way to his crack, joined by a slight pang of anxiety when he heard a plastic lid clip open and shut again. While Steve's eyes were screwed shut and his mind clouded in naivety, Stark was rubbing lubricant between his fingers and imagining the Captain's obviously photoshopped ass in action.

A shudder forced itself through Steve's middle as oiled hands ran over his skin. The nervousness retreated as the cool, wet, skillful touch of the billionaire became more enjoyable. But when he felt a single slicked finger suddenly invade his previously unexplored hole, his whole body resumed its tension.

"Does it hurt?" the bearded man asked, concern lingering in his voice.

"No, it's just- unexpected," Steve grunted as Tony pushed in deeper. It was true; it didn't _really_ hurt. He was a soldier, after all - he'd experienced worse. Tony quickly assured him that it wouldn't take long at all for it to feel fine, even feel good, but Steve had his doubts. Albeit, feeling Stark's warm skin pressed against his was only further twisting the knot of arousal in the pit of the Captain's stomach. There was no way he'd tell the other man to stop. When his body was physically ready, there would be nothing preventing him from pushing Tony down onto his back, straddling his hips and taking it in deeper and harder.

Once the engineer noticed Steve relaxing again, he added another digit. That quickly changed things. Steve visibly recoiled, fisting his hands into the bedsheets, letting out an inevitable groan. Instinct told Tony to pull out and give him a moment to relax, but experience told him to just keep going. He quickened his pace, pushing in far and developing a steady rhythm, while Steve muttered curse words that Tony would not have expected to slip past his vintage tongue. Drops of lubricant dripped between Steve's legs and soaked into the dark navy sheets as Tony reapplied another splash of oil, his skin starting to dry as the minutes passed. The super soldier's voice made noises that had previously only existed in Tony's fantasies, shooting bolts of pleasure straight down his center.

Steve's body had relaxed again. His arms were wrapped around his head, face resting down on the mattress. Muffled groans of discomfort dissolved in the air as he quickly adjusted to the foreign feeling. Tony figured that if he was going to take it any further, now would be a good time. Scooting forward to get into position, he gave one last deep thrust with his fingers. Removing them, he held Steve's ass steady, then eased himself in. A sudden yelp escaped from the Captain's throat. It was like a burning red dagger stabbed him in the thigh. His hands clawed at the sheets, bracing himself as Tony hit deeper, stretching him painfully.

The agony of having Tony thrust into him wasn't like anything the Captain had experienced before. He remembered what the man had assured him earlier; it would pass, and it would feel fine. And he trusted him to make that true.

If the super soldier was any louder, the rest of HQ would start asking questions. Tony wasn't complaining. Hearing Steve curse more and more was quickly becoming a new favorite thing of his. The borderline sex addicted billionaire had to be the worst influence on the superhero. Ever. SHIELD would not be happy that he'd taken the hero and fucked him senseless.

Tony pulled out and forcefully rolled Steve onto his back. The Captain only had a second to relax before the other man buried himself to the hilt. Grinding his knuckles into the mattress, Tony picked up the rhythm, hitting deeper than before. Steve slowly felt the initial pain bleed into simple discomfort. Finally, as the minutes passed, he began enjoying the act itself. He threw his head back, a loud moan escaping from his throat when Tony leaned forward, angling himself to hit the cluster of nerves inside the Captain.

Despite having learned a great deal about sex, Steve had no idea where the sudden wave of pleasure came from. Fuck, what was that anyway? Tony hit it again, and again, harder and harder, making the Captain moan his name. Whatever the hell it was, if Stark kept it up, he'd be seeing white in no time.

"Wait, _fuck_, stop!" Rogers groaned and Tony pulled out, staring down at the Captain questioningly.

"What's wrong, clown shoes?"

"Not yet - I just want to - give me a second," Steve's breathing quickly went back to normal and, underestimating his strength, shoved the billionaire down next to him. Tony rolled onto his back, shoulder to the other man.

Steve snickered and bit his lip, running a finger between his legs and lighting touching his slicked and abused hole.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," he muttered through a slight smile.

"I can," Tony said, leaning over and kissing the Captain again. Steve slowly rolled over, kneeling on top of Tony, straddling his waist as their tongues collided.

A minute passed and Steve was overcome by the intense need to finish what they'd started. Shifting back, he spread his legs without hesitation. Holding Tony's dick in his hand as he lowered himself down. A slight whimper escaped over his bitten lip when he felt himself stretch again. But his body was already use to it. Slowly he started grinding in circles, rocking backwards and forth, feeling the fire relight in his stomach.

Tony wouldn't change a single thing about that moment. Not even the Captain's palms painfully digging into his shoulders for support when he pressed against that sweet spot inside him. Seeing Steve take control, his hips slowly rising and falling and short, cuss-filled moans rolling out from his throat; it was infinitely better than any fantasy he'd had.

"This is infinitely better than any fantasy I've had," Tony found himself saying out loud.

Steve flashed a silent grin, then threw his head back when Tony suddenly wrapped a skillful hand around his shaft. The soldier ground down harder, his brow furrowing as he came closer and closer.

The Captain arched forward, failing to hold back a terribly loud cry, his hands sliding off Stark's shoulders and fisting into the sheets next to his head. Tony felt splatters of warm liquid drip down his stomach and, glancing up at Steve, swore to not forget the man's expression of ecstasy. When he needed to get off in the future, all he'd need to do is remember that face and his knees would surely buckle.

The mattress bounced as Steve fell down hard next to him. The man looked pretty fucking pleased with himself.

"I never in my life expected it to be like that," the soldier said, nearly laughing again.

"I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, Captain," Tony added and craned his neck to look at him. They leaned in, tasting each other, then suddenly jumped apart when footsteps became audible outside the bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

As the running footsteps grew louder down the hall towards his door, the bed occupants shared a brief, terrified look. Shit, they couldn't have been _that_ loud, could they? There was a whole three floors separating Tony's room from everyone else. Before whoever was outside reached the door, Tony silently signaled the Captain to grab his discarded clothes and sneak over to his ensuite bathroom. Steve did as he was told, though not before pecking him on the lips once more.

The warm yellow light of the bathroom disappeared as Steve noiselessly slid the door shut. At the sound of the first series of frantic knocks at the bedroom door, Tony wiped down his stomach with the sheet, pulled on his jeans, zipped up his sweatshirt and threw a pillow over the more obvious stained patches on the bed. Breathing deeply to try and calm his shaking knees, he slowly unlocked and cracked open the door, expecting a slap over the head from a seriously furious Fury. Instead, he saw one panting, low-level SHIELD technician.

The unidentified agent addressed him with a salute, then tried to explain. Something hostile was juggling fireballs in his lab. And that was it. So far, there didn't seem to be any knowledge of him and Steve doing the horizontal waltz with their dicks. Their fondue session, topped off with soap-in-the-mouth worthy swearing and incoherent sexy wailing, hadn't yet rustled the jimmies of HQ.

Tony dismissed the technician and closed the door. As much as he wanted to stay there with Steve, he knew he needed to go urgently. It was strange, though. What he did with Steve wasn't new, and under any other circumstances he'd be welcoming the opportunity to leave. But it was like there was a magnet sewn under his skin, pulling him back to the Captain for post-sex comforting. After lingering behind the door for an eternity, he pulled it open, the lab his next destination.

Steve Rogers had his ear pressed above the bathroom lock, listening carefully. Silence filled the room, and cautiously, he opened the ensuite's sliding door. The two lights were still on. Luckily, there were no unexpected guests waiting in the bedroom. Unfortunately, neither was Tony.

He stepped back into the cool air of the tiled room and glanced around. The shower itself was bigger than the entire bathroom in the soldier's average sized house. There was a strong temptation to rinse himself off under the near scolding shower water, but he just wanted to leave. He only had the desire to stay if he was with Tony. The Captain swiped a towel from the rack, deeply inhaling the strange, distinctive scent of the engineer. Metal, sweat, aftershave - a lingering smell of alcohol. He soaked the towel in the sink, quickly rinsed off the wet white trails from his thighs, threw on his clothes then left, limping slightly from Tony's earlier jackhammering.

When Tony Stark arrived at the door of his lab, he instantly regretted not having an Iron Man suit available in his personal room. The view inside was chaotic: from what he could see, a thin sheet of smoke smothered most of the unlit room as scrap metal, welding tools, blueprints, and shelves lay scattered and thrown around. What could have gotten in? The security of HQ would make Fort Knox envious.

But the door was still sealed. By the looks of things, nothing had entered the lab. Whatever the destructive thing was, it was in there to begin with, and it was tearing apart the place from the inside. As quietly as he could, Tony unlocked his lab door, twisting around his sweatshirt hood to cover his nose and mouth. The door closed behind him, preventing the smoke from escaping. Without the Iron Man suit on, he was highly vulnerable. His eyes stung from the thickening haze, so he would have to do his seeing with his ears.

He started to regret not bringing the super soldier with him when Tony saw a distinctive red laser light cut through the smoke in his direction. He dived under an overturned cabinet, biting his hand when his shin collided with a sharp piece of broken metal. Damn, he should have brought someone with him. Ignoring the crimson patch that appeared on his jeans, Tony ducked out, crouching and limping towards his Iron Man dock as the red beam of light whizzed to the other side.

Rogers considered investigating the incident in the lab, but from the conversation he overhead from his hiding spot, it sounded like one man could handle it. He left Tony's bedroom and caught the lift down down to SHIELD's parking lot, deciding to just head back to his own home and finish an oil painting. Stark didn't seem like the kind of guy who appreciated company after sex, and while the Captain wanted to stay at HQ and meet up with him once he was done in the lab, it didn't seem like a mutual feeling.

The cement car lot was eerily quiet. Steve exited the elevator, trying to remember where he'd left his bike. He walked awkwardly through the packed basement, finding it impossible to see his modified Harley Davidson amongst the larger vehicles. The silver and red motorbike was a spontaneous gift from Tony; the master engineer spent weeks tinkering it, resulting in the motor giving a distinctive roar that reminded Steve of Iron Man taking off.

Remembering where he'd left the priceless vehicle, Steve turned down another car filled row and stopped. There was someone behind him. Following him. Probably just some mugger who'd sneaked in, expecting to grab someone in the deserted lot. They'd be in for a surprise, the Captain thought to himself. He started walking again, passing a support pole and turning down a different aisle, listening to the faint footsteps echoing behind him. They sped up to match his quickening pace and he turned around, facing his assailant and readying himself for a fight. But he stood down when he recognized who it was - someone he wouldn't want to start a fist fight with.

A ball of scrap metal went cutting through the smoke and collided with the wall, inches away from Tony Stark's head. He shifted down to the floor, gulping in air, wondering why not a single SHIELD agent had come to assist him. The reactivated cistern android was a clever little piece of shit, disabling the intercoms and Jarvis. If he could only reach his suit he would be more than capable to- wait, what? He could have sworn he'd scampered and ducked to the right section of the hazardous lab. The black smoke in the air must have been messing with his head. Where his automatic docking station should have been, there was only white cracked walls.

The engineer decided that it was near impossible to navigate the room without the help of Iron Man, so he jumped up and sprinted, limping back towards the door. But he didn't get far without the red laser beam swiping into view. Before Tony could react, a heavy metal pipe flew through the air, colliding painfully with his shoulder. He went down in agony, his head slamming on an over-turned shelf that instantly knocked him unconscious.

"Your bike is the other way, Mr Rogers," Bruce smiled at the super soldier as he relaxed. Steve flashed a grin, trying to laugh at what would happen if he hadn't recognized the scientist and instead punched him in the nose.

"I knew that," he shrugged, "and most people just call me Captain."

"Yes, I could hear Mr Stark calling you that earlier," said Bruce calmly, "among other noises coming from his bedroom." Steve turned a bright shade of red and walked straight past the older man, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the soldier lied. He still wasn't sure if his and Tony's earlier, intimate encounter was considered normal. And he certainly didn't want information about his personal life being spread around HQ. If Fury found out, he and his lover would be severely punished. And he could only pray to God that Coulson wouldn't hear about it. That would be heartbreaking.

"I think you do know. And let me just tell you now, it would be best for you to stop what you're doing. I mean, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being attracted to other men, but it might distract you on missions," the scientist continued as Steve kept walking. The Captain tried to stop himself, but he turned around and shot a glare in Bruce's direction.

"It's none of your business what me and Tony get up to," he snapped back.

"It is when people might get hurt," Doctor Banner tried to explain, running a finger between his eyes and looking at the ground, "and you know what Tony's reputation is concerning the matter."

Steve closed the space between the two of them, his size looming over the smaller man. "You don't have any say in what happens between me and Tony. So shut up and stay the hell away from both of us."

Bruce stepped back, shocked by the Captain's sudden hostility. Steve's eyes burned down into him before he turned away from the scientist and walked off. He wanted to see Tony again. Wanted reassurance that everything would be fine. So instead of leaving HQ on his bike, he took the lift up to the lab.

At the sight of smoke spewing out into the hallway from a crack in the glass lab windows, the Captain panicked. It was worse than he expected. Where was Tony? He couldn't be inside, that was suicide. And of course, therefore, he would be in there. Steve sprinted to the lab doors, prying them open with his strength when Jarvis didn't answer his shouts.

"Tony," he called out.

"TONY!"

He dropped down to the ground, trying to survey the area under the thick blanket of smog. None of the lights were on inside and it was nearly impossible to see. But there was a faint glow of blue like a beacon not far away. Neglecting his safety, Steve covered his nose and kicked his way through the sea of metal. He crouched down, noticing the pools of red forming next to Tony's ear and knee. Relief flooded over him when the engineer's head moved into his touch.

Not a second later, he was on his feet. Something was still moving at the other end of the lab. He still couldn't see. His throat was burning from the smoke, but then he had an idea. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. Trying to remember the layout of the room, Steve hoisted the injured billionaire over his shoulder, clambering his way through the chaos. Reaching the cold wall, he felt his way to the fire controls, smashing the first glass case his hands touched.

Ice water rained down from the ceiling and fans could be heard switching on. As the smoke gradually cleared and his visibility returned, the Captain bounded to the door, objects being thrown at him from somewhere deep in the lab. He felt Tony moving on his shoulder; the water had probably stirred him into consciousness.

Outside the lab doors and at the base of the stairwell, Steve harshly threw Tony on the ground, turning back to slam the broken doors shut. The engineer groaned and coughed violently, trying to wipe his stinging eyes with his sleeve. Steve rushed back to him, dropping to his knees and slurring out an apology for throwing him down so hard.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks - I'll live," Tony coughed as his hair was gently pushed away from the gash above his eyes.

Steve looked at him questioningly, his hand still lingering on Stark's blood-soaked hair. The man had been unconscious for too long, choking in the smoke-filled lab while ribbons of crimson drained from his head. But before the Captain could carry the injured man a few floors down to the medical bay, there was a bang from inside the lab. Giving Tony a quick kiss on the forehead for good luck, the soldier leaped back to the glass doors, throwing them open and venturing back into the dangerous room.

The lab had cleared of smoke and haze since the Captain hit the emergency switch on the wall. The whole room appeared to have been turned on its head twice over. Amidst the chaotic mess, Steve Rogers saw two red lights burning; the only apparent light source not coming from behind him. Whatever that was, it hurt his friend. And whatever it was, it would pay. Throwing blind faith ahead of everything else, the Captain charged, holding Tony's safety as his shield.

The android immediately responded. The red lights shot up. A high-pitched spinning noise shot around the lab and Steve grabbed a snapped bench top from the ground, holding it in front of him as workshop tools and incomplete inventions whizzed through the air towards him. He kept running, jumping over mountains of destroyed metalwork and getting closer and closer to the attacker.

Seconds later his fist was smashing through steel, blood seeping from burning cuts in his skin as the enemy fought back. He ignored the stinging pain, tearing at the organic cyborg that had nearly destroyed the lab. The sight of it was terrifying; it had a human face, skin pulled taught over robotic muscles, snapping and bleeding as the super soldier grabbed a buzz saw-like thing from the ground and tore at any moving thing in his reach.

Finally it started to recoil. The Captain forced it back into a corner, watching its nerves glitch and twitch and the red lights in its eyes flash and spark. Steve looked around the room for something he could finish it off with but before he could grab something, it did something unexpected. As the soldier watched, one of the robot arms snapped off and crawled along the ruined floor. Steve snatched the first thing on the ground, hurtled it towards the android's head, knocked the nightmarish thing off as its lights went out, then chased the rogue limb as it ran towards another part of the lab.

Just as Rogers thought he had the better end of the fight, the arm jumped through the air and latched itself onto an incomplete Iron Man suit that had been torn out of the wall in the assault. The metal shell sprung into life, its robotic footsteps resonating down the hall as it marched towards the soldier. Steve quickly realized how unmatched he was. With one severely injured shoulder and probably several cracked ribs, he didn't stand a chance.

He ran as fast he physically could towards the entrance, not daring to look back. But seconds before reaching the open doors, an object smashed into his spine, sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to stand but pain shot through his back, shaking his legs and keeping him down. Unable to pull himself to safety, he rolled onto his back and propped himself up. He watched the empty silver Iron Man suit as it ran towards him.

Steve closed his eyes, bracing himself when the shell of armor raised its arm. This would be his end. But he hadn't been defeated - he saved Tony Stark. And Tony Stark was strong. He would get out of there alive. That's all that mattered to the Captain.

And then he heard it fire. And a crash - but nothing else. No laser beam burned through his chest. Confused, he opened his eyes. The hostile suit wasn't standing in front of him; instead, it was dented into the wall on the far side of the room. The super soldier managed to stand, his knees just supporting his weight. He looked around.

Standing behind him was Tony Stark; barely conscious, holding a recently fired prototype laser rifle in his bruised arms, lines of blood dripping down his face. Steve slowly walked up to him, panting and wincing as he moved his battered body. But the gun clattered to the ground and Tony fell with it, his eyes rolling back as the Captain just managed to catch him.

* * *

Alright folks, there should be one more chapter to go (then maybe a bonus fluffy/smutty chapter involving motorcycles if I'm not too busy). My apologies if the quality has dropped in this part, as I feel it may have. I hope you have enjoyed it nonetheless and I look forward to updating you soon, awesome readers.

Oh and I tried putting spaces between the point of view changes between Stark and Rogers, but the formatting wasn't working on here, so hopefully that hasn't been too annoying for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve sat in the waiting area, his broad figure barely fitting in the plastic chairs and his back straight from the bandages wrapped tight around his middle. Aside from his throat feeling like it was vomiting up poison dart frogs, his condition was completely fine. His injuries were only minor compared to Tony who he had carried, wheezing and coughing, from the lab to the medical bay, arguing with the staff who told him to wait outside. He just wanted to see him - make sure his friend was okay.

The minutes ticked by and no-one had walked through the double-doors to tell him how Stark was holding up. He felt completely powerless, like a shivering dog waiting at the door for someone to let him in. The only person to drop in was a technician with a familiar voice, asking Steve about the lab situation and promising to have a team go in and clean things up for the master engineer. The Captain eventually recognized her as the agent who had scared him to death when she knocked at Tony's bedroom door. Luckily, she seemed completely oblivious about what was going on inside.

Someone finally let the soldier inside the ward. It was mostly quiet; stark in contrast from when he had kicked through the doors with the dying superhero cradled in his arms. He walked past empty and curtained off beds to the end of the white corridor. Steve's heart jumped to his mouth in pure relief when he saw Tony sitting on the end of his bed, legs dangling over the edge, a line of stitches along his forehead.

"Shouldn't have let them keep you outside, Captain," Tony twitched a smile when he saw the beaming soldier approaching, "I was starting to think you'd left me here with some attractive nurse. Good with their hands, nurses. Always been a favorite of mine - although, nothing seems to beat a good gymnast."

Steve didn't reply. He threw his strong arms around the bearded man, ignoring the pain erupting in his chest when he pulled Tony up off the clean white sheets and into a bone crushing hug.

He inhaled the smell of smoke that clung to their clothes and his hands practically clawed into Tony's back. He let go, glancing over his shoulder for a moment, then welcomed Stark in for a deep, well-earned kiss. The inside of his mouth had the faint metallic taste of blood.

Tony rested his forehead on Steve's. Running his fingers through the blonde hair, he refused to look away from the Captain's blue eyes. It wasn't the first time Tony held the other man's life in his hands, almost letting it slip through his fingers yet again. Just the thought of losing him made the engineer cringe. He leaned back in, kissing him more passionately than before to remind himself that Steve Rogers was very much alive and very much his.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Steve asked after he chugged down a substantial amount of water in the medical bay reception area.

Tony leaned against the counter and scratched away ash from under his fingernails. "I assumed it was the hobo sewer android that I picked up earlier, and now that you've given me a slightly too detailed description of it, I can be positive that's what it was. Swear I disabled it though."

"I'm sure it's not your fault," the soldier assured him, flashing a grin, "besides, it only what - destroyed one floor of your lab? It'll get fixed in no time."

Tony edged closer to the other man, rubbing his fingers over the back of Steve's hand. The Captain sighed, remembering Bruce's earlier threat. Although his own desire went down a completely different path, he snapped his hands away, folding them in front of his waist. Tony looked up at him with confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Not here," Steve whispered to him, glancing around at the other occupants of the large room.

"It's not like I'm trying to fuck you against the counter, Cap."

"No, I mean - I want to touch you, but I don't know if it's safe letting everyone around here know that."

When Tony cocked an eyebrow at him in questioning, Steve quietly repeated what Bruce had said to him earlier in the parking lot.

"That son of a bitch," the billionaire cussed loudly when Rogers finished. "And you listened to him?"

"Not exactly. But what if someone gets angry at us?" he hated actually paying attention to Banner's threat, but there was still the nudging in his stomach that filled him with dread.

"Don't listen to that mean green fighting machine. Legolas and Natasha have a little something going on between them. Why can't we?"

The Captain only nodded in response. He had a point. Bruce's claims about people getting hurt was barbaric. He was, after all, the one man who could use emotions to wipe out a city. Oddly enough, that was not one of the dominant personality traits of someone giving worthwhile relationship advice.

The two superheroes left the medical center, Tony smirking when Steve finally allowed him to take his hand. The Captain blushed, muttering something about it being childish, but the magnet under the Tony's skin wasn't one to complain. He'd reached his daily quota of near-death experiences and all he wanted to do after so much physical strain was to curl up and sleep for twelve hours, with or without his arm around Steve Rogers.

As they entered the lift, an inevitable argument started about whether they should pay a visit to Doctor Banner or ignore his hostility. Steve, as much as he wanted to talk some sense into Bruce, knew that an argument between the two scientists would only end in more unnecessary cuts and bruises. Whenever Tony hit the elevator button for Bruce's floor, Steve would hit for the parking lot.

After confusing the lift for long enough, Stark gave in. He could sense an impending headache, and last time that happened, it felt like a million little Captain Americas were playing squash with their shields on the inside of his skull. He was also finally feeling the effects of his recent sleep deprivation. Flirtatiously yet seriously, Tony shared his desire to pay a visit to Steve's bedroom. Persuasion was easy and they traveled downwards.

They stepped out of the moving metal case, gradually navigating their way towards the waiting Harley Davidson - no thanks to Tony and his need to keep at least one physical connection between the two superheroes at all times.

The soldier unclasped the red and silver helmet from the red and silver bike, having faith that Tony would be fine for the twenty minute journey to his small suburban house. He sat on the leather bike seat, silently wondering if Stark had modified the seat size in the hopes of scoring an intimate ride with him in the future. Or he just overestimated the size of his butt. Nevertheless, he felt the engineer's arms hold tight around his chest as he sat down behind him. The Captain hadn't even started the ignition yet.

"I'm going to assume that you've never ridden a motorcycle after anal sex," Tony said nonchalantly, leaving Steve unsure if the journey would be enjoyable or the exact opposite. He donned the vintage style helmet and started her up, instantly realizing what Tony meant.

He pulled into the driveway leading up beside his single story house, happily stepping off the bike after experiencing a strangely uncomfortable and much too long ride. The numb pain in his ass had returned. On top of the discomfort, Tony had nearly caused him to swerve off the road twice when he (probably intentionally) lowered his hands down his torso.

He leaned the bike clumsily against the shed wall and locked the gate, receiving a slap over the head from Tony who didn't approve of the scratches accumulating on the handlebars.

"Man, this place is like a hobbit hole," Tony commented as he was led into the living room. He crinkled his nose as the smallness of the house, then fell down onto the single sofa, kicking off his shoes.

Steve thought for a second, trying to pick up on the reference. He found it annoying yet somewhat amusing when the brunette used modern remarks around him.

"I dunno, I like it. It's more... homely than an estate," Steve admitted, dropping down next to the engineer.

Tony crossed his arms, unconvinced."I could easily get you a larger place. What is this, one bedroom? One bathroom? I doubt you have a bar hiding in that kitchen. I don't get how you live in this place."

"I just said, it's home. And you know, it's cozy. I like it."

"I like you. You're cozy," Tony mumbled, his neck jutting out like a feisty turtle, making Steve snicker like a teenage boy on his first date.

It was only mid afternoon but Steve was more than happy to escort Tony down the short hallway to the dark bedroom. He shut the door behind him and was instantly attacked by the billionaire who pulled off his smoke-stained sweatshirt and kissed the Captain onto the mattress. Steve quickly tore off his own shirt, tossing it to the ground.

He was still quite inexperienced, but around Tony his instinct kicked in and he basically knew what to do. If he was kissing the neck of anyone else, he would be more nervous, carefully unbuttoning his shirt and physically asking to continue. But Steve was eager with the other superhero. They were only new lovers, but when in privacy, the Captain wanted to feel those calloused fingers touch him again - as well as something more.

He felt the warm glow of Tony's Arc reactor through the thin bandages on his chest and touched the metal lightly. The engineer looked down at him with predatory lust, teasingly slipping a hand between them and stroking between the Captain's legs. Steve praised him with a quiet, long moan over a bitten lip, but Tony rolled over and refused to move.

Steve punched him on the shoulder at swore at his sudden stubbornness. Tony only snickered, undoing his belt and throwing it at the wall. The super soldier didn't find it so amusing.

"How can you do this to me, Tony?" he groaned in frustration, rolling onto his back and resting his head on the other pillow.

"Very easily," Stark lied through his teeth and swatted away Steve's hand as it snaked between them and tried to convince him to rethink his actions.

"Fuckin' tease," The Captain muttered, then realized the strangeness in their situation. Tony had quite the reputation of running off after sex and then never returning to that person again. Either the super soldier was an exceptionally enjoyable lover (which he severely doubted, since Stark had never returned to any of his fuck buddies before) or Tony found a different sort of comfort in being with him.

The billionaire couldn't help but smile when Steve's arm draped over him and pulled their bodies closer together. If the motorbike hadn't left him so damn drowsy, he'd have shoved him up against kitchen counter the second they stepped inside. But having the Captain's warm breath on the back of his neck and his fingers running circles on his chest was unusually fantastic. Steve was different to the others. Not even a real-life Cloverfield would convince him to leave that bed.

* * *

ALRIGHT FOLKS this was the last chapter the end I hope you liked it (sorry about building up the sexiness in the end and then sending it for a one way trip on the Number Nine but I just really liked the idea of Tony being a teasing assbutt).

I still might do a bonus chapter that is pretty much pure fluff and a bit of smutty goodness, but for now let's all hope this whole thing doesn't get taken down due to the MA rating. If for some strange reason you really enjoyed it, remember to download it just in case. Stay sexy, readers.


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Alright yeah I decided to do another chapter because this pairing was really fun to write for. Sadly there are no motorcycles involved in this smut chapter, but I think you'll like it nonetheless (Steve kind of pulls rank so there's that). Obvious warnings apply.**

* * *

Tony bolted upright in a bed that was not his own, his eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. Early morning sunlight cracked through the half-open blinds. Slowly, he remembered where he was and his dry lips cracked to a smile. He'd been such an ass to Steve, leading him on like that, but there was no possible chance that the soldier didn't enjoy big-spooning the famous playboy. He scanned the room and noticed small, bright red letters on a digital clock: it was 5:30 in the morning, meaning he'd slept in Steve's bed for at least 13 hours. But it wasn't until he pulled on his jeans that he realized he was alone.

As he did up his belt and stumbled out of the uncannily tidy bedroom, the scientist's ears picked up the generic sounds of kitchen activities. His stomach noisily growled at the thought of food. The drowsy man, blinking at the brightness of the dawn sun shining through the house, slid down the tiled hallway in his socks as if he were on ice; a simple pleasure that he overlooked in his massive, un-homely estate. It had been a long time since he'd been in such a small house. He scratched at his lightly bearded chin and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, hoping that his disheveled bed hair didn't look too ridiculous.

A shirtless Steve Rogers stood with his back to the noiseless engineer as he crept into the living room and made his way to the kitchen, mouth watering at the smell of something cooking. He caught his reflection in the reflective surface of the kitchen counter, hurriedly trying to pat down the mop atop his head.

The man leaning over the stove turned around, visibly jumping when he saw Tony standing close behind him.

"Careful, Rogers," Stark said, raising an eyebrow when Steve almost dropped the sizzling pan containing a golden omelet, "you'll get a bullet in that sweet ass of yours if your nerves are that jumpy on the battlefield."

Steve flipped the breakfast down onto a plate. "I know, it's not good. I let my guard down too much in this place." He shrugged the confession away, grabbing the salt shaker and adding a generous amount on the platter. Tony scooted in next to him, pulling his hand away as the salt threatened to reach the ceiling.

"We ain't fighting demons in here, sunshine," he said. Steve knitted his brow together, confusion sweeping over him. Yet another reference he didn't understand.

He looked up at Tony and the engineer finally noticed a small but deep purple and red bruise on the corner of his eye. Tony touched the mark tentatively, trying to remember if it was there before. Steve froze at the touch, his breath light on the brunette's wrist.

"Care to enlighten me on how you managed to injure yourself between now and waking up?" Tony asked when he had no memory of the bruise being there before they fell asleep together.

"What? Don't you remember?" Steve asked, then sighed when the engineer went blank. "You did this, Tony."

It was the billionaire's turn to furrow his brow. He wasn't a restless sleeper, he thought to himself as he caressed Steve's jaw in guilt. The other man rested a hand on Tony's shoulder with a puzzling look. How could he possibly- oh.

Sometime during his sleep, Tony's subconscious waged war against him. A painful, distorted flashback invaded his dreams and he saw himself lying naked on a freezing, dirt-covered table, his bloodied chest sliced open as unskilled hands messed around with his insides. He remembered lashing out in the dream, but his knuckles were useless on the people as they operated on him.

Steve shook him awake and he sat up shivering, clawing at his chest and sighing deeply in relief when the pain and blood wasn't real. He stopped hyperventilating and looked up at Steve, noticing the small trail of blood dripping down his cheek, visible in the glowing blue light of the reactor. But that was all he could remember.

Back in reality, the shirtless soldier was staring intently into Tony's brown eyes, both hands gripping down hard on his shoulders.

Tony ran a hand through Steve's blonde hair. "I'm sorry," he said with sincerity.

"Don't worry about it, champ. I'm more concerned about you. And I'm not complaining that you had your arms wrapped around me like a scared monkey for the rest of the night," Rogers smiled, turning back to the steaming omelet on the bench and pushing the plate into Tony's hands. "Now eat. I imagine you're starving."

Tony dug into the egg breakfast without bothering to grab cutlery. He really was starving; although that was rather obvious by how quickly he devoured the substantial amount of food on the ceramic plate. "Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked Steve, flecks of melted cheese falling into his hand. The Captain shook his head from where he was sitting on the sofa, his nose buried too deep in the most recent issue of Modern Munitions to give a proper answer.

He shoved the last piece of omelet in his mouth, rinsed his hands in the kitchen sink then sat down next to the soldier. Steve still didn't look up from the glossy paper. Older issues of the artillery magazine lay on the coffee table, tabs of paper sticking out between the pages. The monthly tech mags were the only ones Tony really read, primarily because they featured his military inventions on a pedestal under a spotlight. He sometimes flicked to the factual articles when he felt his A-grade weaponry wasn't being appreciated by the general public.

"Modern Munitions? I didn't think you were so manly, Mr Spangles," Tony jested, flicking through the copies on the table, "I thought Homes and Gardens was more your kind of thing. You know, sewing and flowers."

Steve finally glanced up from the book. "You think I'm not manly?" he snapped.

"I mean, you're not exactly the _ballet_ type," the scientist cocked his neck, eyes darting around the ceiling, "but aside from your supermodel physique and war background, you do paint. And cook exceptionally well. Now if you'll excuse me, princess, I'm gonna hit the shower."

Tony made his way to the hall, yawning and rubbing his eyes, but he didn't get far before he was thrown backwards and his wrists were pinned to the wall above his head. Steve glared at him animalistically, muscled chest flush against the other man.

"Think I'm not manly enough, Stark?" he growled, "I needn't remind you that _I'm_ the Captain here." Tony frantically tried to move his arms down, but Steve could easily pin them back with the strength of one hand. The other one scratched over Tony's bearded jawline, thumb snaking over his bottom lip.

"Well, you do wear plaid," the billionaire shrugged, but the soldier pressed his forearm against his naked chest and arc reactor, pinning him harder back onto the wall. Tony mentally started constructing a list of vaguely non-masculine personality traits of the other man, because if mentioning them resulted in that dominant behavior, he'd pull out everything he could think of.

Keeping Tony's hands above his head, Steve reached down and easily undid the engineer's leather belt. Tony moaned into the aggressive kiss as the Captain claimed his mouth, biting down hard on his bottom lip and tasting the slightest tang of blood. Steve lifted the belt above his head and Tony flushed a deep shade of red when his wrists were securely tied together.

"Ooh, kinky," Tony muttered, only to have a hand come down on his jaw with a smack.

"Shut the fuck up," Steve snarled at him, "and only speak when when I tell you to. And from now on, the last word out of your filthy, crusted pie-hole will be Captain. That's an order. Do you understand?"

When Tony didn't reply, the soldier latched his fingers around his neck. The helpless engineer twitched a smile at his superior, enjoying every sweet second of the dominance.

"You answer me when I speak to you!" Steve yelled as he bucked his hips into his Tony's crotch, the friction in the engineer's commando state sending chills of pleasure up his spine. Any remaining coherent thoughts had quickly dissolved in the air as his downstairs brain took the reigns.

"Yes, Captain," the brunette obeyed. _Fuck_, he breathed when Steve groped him hard through his jeans.

"What was that?" he choked him harder.

"Fuck, Captain," Tony croaked, struggling for breath. He'd never been treated so rough before, but he and the growing bulge in his pants were both loving it. And by the feel of it, Steve was damn well enjoying it too.

The super soldier released his steel grip. "That's what I thought. Now close your fucking mouth unless I order you to open it. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain."

"That's better. Now I'm going to let go of your hands. And you're not going to move," Rogers demanded and he let go of Tony's tied wrists.

They stayed above the wall as Steve trailed biting kisses down the brunette's neck and over his shoulder, murmuring about all the sinful things he wanted to do to him. Tony bit his tongue and held his aching arms above him the whole time like he was told. It was torture, having to hold back his moans as the fire in the pit of his stomach burned hotter by the second. Steve's hands explored every inch of his torso, up his arms, over his sides, around his back, then down to his ass. He stroked Tony's erection through his jeans, slapping his stomach hard with an added 'bad boy' when a moan accidentally escaped over Stark's bitten lip.

The billionaire's cheeks were bright red, a sheen of blood and foreign saliva on his mouth. The arc reactor glowed as his pulse quickened and a stinging mark appeared where he'd been slapped over his stomach.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Steve breathed into his ear, slowly unzipping Stark's jeans.

"Yes, Captain," Tony murmured and screwed his eyes shut, fighting back the urge to reach down and run his fingers through the blonde's unruly hair.

"'Yes Captain' what?" the soldier teased as he pulled him out.

Tony's breath hitched as calloused fingertips grabbed his painfully stiff erection. "Fuck me, Captain."

His back collided painfully with the cold floor. Tony hissed, his ears ringing and jaw clenching from being thrown down so suddenly. His arms fell loosely onto his stomach, his shoulders too sore to move. Steve was standing over him, tugging down his own pants with a sly smile. Without another word he disappeared out of view.

Tony tried to twist around and see what was going on, but the Captain's footsteps returned just as fast as they left. The billionaire's head was suddenly jerked up and a tartan dish towel was pulled over his mouth and tied around his head. It dug into his cheeks and the rough material slammed his teeth together, but the sight of the olive oil in the soldier's hand made his gut drop with anticipation.

Steve opened the bottle of oil, tipping it sideways and letting a stream of warm, clear liquid drip down and splash onto Tony's crotch. The brunette's moan was muffled by the rough gag. Rogers smeared oil onto his hand, closing the bottle and dropping it to the side. He ran his fingers between his own thighs, eyes closed as he touched his hole. The billionaire watched with eyes of lust as his superior rolled his head back, mouth agape as he fingered himself.

The Captain crouched down, kneeling over Stark and leaning one hand on the tiles next to his gagged mouth to support himself. Tony watched the other man's top lip quiver in pleasure as their oiled dicks ground together. The brunette's bound hands were pressed between them and he easily reached down and stroked them both. But Steve sat up, easily pushing Tony's hands above his head with an audible crack as the joints jerked up.

"Did I fucking ask you touch me?" the Captain almost screamed in his face, slapping him hard on the cheek. Another red mark appeared on his skin. Tony groaned through the cloth gag, his chest heaving as it became harder to breathe.

The stinging evaporated as the soldier spread his thighs over Tony's crotch, holding the billionaire's cock in one hand. A high-pitched groan, borderline scream, cut through the air as the Captain lowered himself, his entrance stretching at the thick penetration. Tony bit down hard on the towel, tensing his arms as he felt the heat of Steve's ass slowly devouring him. The soldier dug his nails into Stark's arms, holding his breath and biting his lip painfully.

"Ah -_ fuck, _Tony," the Captain moaned breathlessly with his head strained back, Stark watching the blonde's hips jerking down as he forced him in deeper and harder, his ass shaking as if it was about to split. The soldier gasped in air, panting as he lowered down to the hilt.

As his quivering body started rising and falling and trying to pick up rhythm, the gagged brunette thrust up, making Steve moan in pleasure. Tony was slapped again, this time across his stomach.

"I didn't tell you to move," the Captain managed to snap between gasps. He increased his speed, riding Tony's slick dick faster and faster as the discomfort gradually disappeared.

Rogers leaned forwards, angling himself to try and hit the nerve cluster inside him. He grabbed the engineer's tied wrists, throwing them over his own head and around his neck. The leather belt scratched against his skin and the soldier reached up, grabbing hold of Tony's hands and supporting himself. Their fingers entwined as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine.

Tony breathed deeply as Steve tore the gag from his mouth. The cloth hung loose around his neck and the soldier leaned down, passionately pressing their lips together. He let go of Tony's still bound hands and held his face with both hands, holding back a moan as he moved his hips faster, friction building on his prostate as it was hit again and again and again.

They broke the kiss, Steve groaning from deep within his chest and beating himself off with one hand as his stomach twisted on the edge of orgasm.

"Say my name," the soldier hissed, unused fingers latching steadfast around the engineer's exposed throat.

"Yes, Captain - Steve! _Fuck_, _Steve!"_ Tony yelled as he neared his own release, skin burning hot and throat swallowing hard around the strong hand on his neck. Rogers filled himself as deep as he could, rocking back and forth and moaning Tony's name as he spilled his stomach.

The fingers around the playboy's neck released and Steve replaced them with his wet mouth. Tony's cock was still engulfed in his ass, shocks of pleasure boiling in the scientist's blood as the Captain moved up, kissing him hard and fucking his mouth with his tongue until he came. Steve shuddered as Tony bucked his hips and finished hard inside him, moaning into the soldier's kiss. He finally untied the engineer's hands, tossing the belt to the side as Tony's fingers finally had the chance to run through the blonde's ruffled hair.

Steve lifted himself off Tony's cock, sighing when his muscles could finally relax. The scientist sat upright, but before he had the chance to say anything to his superior, the super soldier was limping down the hallway.

"Clean yourself off, Stark," his voice boomed before he slammed the bathroom door behind him. Tony's knees shook as he walked to the kitchen and wiped the semen and blood off his dick, pulling his jeans back on and plonking down on the sofa. He rubbed his raw, red wrists as he heard the shower kick on.

Tony was lying on the couch, flicking through Modern Munitions when Steve Rogers finally emerged, limping from the hallway and wearing simple cargo shorts with Tony's discarded sweatshirt.

"Nice fashion, Captain," he said. Steve paused at the entrance and cracked a wide smile, his white teeth gleaming in silence. Before he joined Tony on the sofa, the brunette tossed the open magazine into his hands with a sly smile.

Steve furrowed his brow, trying to find what Tony was reading about. Then he saw it. An article featuring the most recent invention created in the scientist's lab. It falsely mentioned Iron Man first testing the device on a crossroads monster and saving the hundreds of innocent civilians in the nearby town, rather than explaining the slightly less heroic but true initial testing.

"They're fast, aren't they?" Rogers said, tossing the Modern Munitions magazine onto the coffee table. "It's pretty damn amazing how quickly information gets around these days."

Instead of pushing away Tony's outstretched legs, he lay between them on the sofa, his body covering the brunette. Stark didn't protest when the soldier's arms snaked under his back, the side of his head resting on the Arc reactor. Tony patted down his damp blonde hair, sinking into the moment as Rogers practically purred at the touch.

Steve lifted his head. "Tony?" he murmured, "did I hurt you at all?"

"Nothing I can't handle. You played Captain well, that's for sure," Tony said, but showed him the red marks on one of his wrists. The Captain shifted his weight, pulling one of his hands from under the engineer and lightly rubbed the raw marks, stopping only to press tentative kisses to the skin.

Steve looked up at Tony's neck and laughed.

"What? Is there jizz on my face?"

"You still have the towel around your neck."

"...I knew that."

The Captain placed Tony's hand on his shoulder, then ghosted his thumb over the small, swelling cut on his bottom lip.

"I guess we're even now," he laughed, looking up into the brunette's dark eyes.

Tony ran circles on his skin. "I know it would be hypocritical for me to say, but I am sorry for hitting you last night. I wouldn't dream of harming that pretty face of yours."

Steve leaned up and lightly kissed him once. "You're not the only one who's lashed out like that before. One time I swiped a glass off my nightstand, thinking I was drowning in the ocean. At least it woke me up as it shattered. I would have preferred a person to wake me up, though."

The billionaire ran his palm over Steve's brow. "Thank you, by the way, for shaking me out of it. God, it was horrible. You're sleeping with me from now on, got it? You can be like my human-sized dream catcher who also has kinky sex with me."

Rogers brushed his lips against Tony's again, then rested his cheek on his chest. "I'd like that, actually. I don't have anyone else. It would be nice to have you."

Tony held him tighter, their bodies warm and limbs locked together. He liked the thought of being Steve's.


End file.
